


Making his Baby

by kkwriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby, Billionaire Bellamy, Dumped, F/M, M/M, Pregnancy, Sexual Tension, Surrogate, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkwriter/pseuds/kkwriter
Summary: After finding out her fiancee has been lying to her and has another girlfriend on their wedding day, Clarke decides to leave the small town that she grew up in and move to start all over. However, her problems follow her and she is in desperate need of money to help cure her mother of the depression and drug addiction she fell into after the death of Clarke’s father. When Bellamy comes to her with an offer of a large sum of money she can’t help but accept it... even if it means she has to be his surrogate.





	1. Chapter 1

  **Clarke ~~~~ ~~~~**

 

Her dress is beautiful. Lace details are embroidered on the long sleeves that hang off her shoulders and an elegant belt is tightly wrapped around her small waist. The white gown hugs her curves like a second skin until it flares at the knees. A long veil sits on her head, on top of her professionally done hair and on her right hand she's holding a small bouquet of white and pink roses.

 

Everything she sees on the reflection in front of her is beautiful. From the smallest detail embroidered onto her dress, to the perfectly done makeup she is wearing. The young woman in the mirror looks beautiful. Looks happy.

 

But her eyes don't betray the sadness she is filled with. The anger and confusion and _betrayal_.

 

She throws the bouquet in her hands at her reflection, but it's not enough. She grabs a vase that is sitting on the vanity next to her and, with a scream that comes out more like a wail, throws it at the mirror, shattering both the vase and mirror.

 

The door behind her bursts open. She grabs the thing closest to her- a hairbrush, she notices with disappointment- ready to throw it, but her hand stops mid-air. It's not who Clarke thought it would be, but it is not someone she wants to see either.

 

"Clarke," the girl says. She closes the door behind her and comes forward. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you."

 

Clarke snorted, "You're sorry? You didn't mean to hurt me?" She rolls her eyes, tears spilling out of her eyes. " _You didn't mean to hurt me?!_ You ruined my wedding day! You ruined what was suppose to be the best day of my life."

 

" _I_ saved you!" She defends herself. "I saved you from a cheating liar. It had to be done, and you know it."

 

A strangled sob escapes her mouth because she knows the girl in front of her is right. She takes a few steps back until the back of her knees hit the couch and she sits on it. Clarke knows she had to know Finn was a cheater, lying to her since... well, apparentlysince the beginning. Did he ever even love her?

 

Clarke nods. "I know. It's just unfair. I'm suppose to be married right now." Married to Finn. She had walked down the aisle, arm wrapped around Wells' arm, towards Finn. Given her vows to Finn. Almost said 'I do' to Finn. She would be married to a _deceiver,_ she reminds herself. But a tanned skinned woman had ran in as fast as the brace on her left leg allowed her and stopped the wedding. Clarke had turned to Finn in confusion, but his face held no confusion. Pure fear and shock was all she saw. And when Clarke heard her say she was also Finn's girlfriend, had been for five years, and both of them were being lied to by Finn Collins, Clarke ran out of there, shouts of her name behind her ignored.

 

"It's unfair?" Raven scoffs, "You know, Clarke, you're not the only one affected by this. You're not the only one that has been lied to and cheated on."

 

At this, Clarke turns her head in the direction of the woman. Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes, but she had on a brave face and was being strong. Not for herself, Clarke noticed, but for the blonde bride. For the first time that night, Clarke notes that the beauty in front of her is as affected by this as her. She recognizes the sadness filled in her eyes. They're a reflection of her own eyes. Anger briefly flashes in them, but it's not directed at her. Clarke's mouth opens in shock. Clarke was about to marry her ex-boyfriend, was _the other woman_ , and yet the brunette beauty isn't mad at her.

 

She's about to apologize to her, tell her she had no idea Finn had another girlfriend, thank her for coming and saving her from marrying a guy that is a liar and cheater, but the door is suddenly opened by Finn and the momentarily forgotten hurt and anger she felt before, comes back to her with a powerful force. It's like facing him now, eyes wild with panic and regret, has made it all real and she realizes disappointingly some part of her had wanted him to run in here and tell her it was all a lie and he had never seen the girl in his life.

 

Clarke's hand goes to her mouth. A tear escapes and slips down her made-up face and suddenly she doesn't want all the makeup she has on her face. She doesn't want the painfully uncomfortable, but beautiful, up-do the stylist spent so long to perfect. She doesn't want the veil on her head. She doesn't want the god damn dress. God, _the dress_. But most of all, she doesn't want the ring, the ring he'd given her as a promise of his love, on her finger.

 

But she kept it all on. She didn't have time to get rid of any items. In that moment, Clarke felt vulnerable, weak, humiliated. So many foreign feelings fuel her and pulse in her veins.

 

She wants to deal with the betrayal with her head held high, but... she couldn't.

 

This was _Finn,_ the man that helped her through her father’s death eight months ago.

 

"Clarke," he walks to her, an apology on the tip of his tongue, but she doesn't want to hear it. There's no explanation to what he's done to them both.

 

"Get away from me." A sob escapes her mouth as tears fall more freely down her face.

 

"Clarke!" Finn yells and attempts to grab her. "Wait. Clarke, wait!"

 

"Fuck you!" Tears pour down her face in an uncontrollable manner. She's trying to breathe, trying so hard to breathe, but her lungs are tightening inside of her. The world around her blurs and she blinks her eyes, trying to find her voice. "Stay away!" Clarke's trying to catch her breath. "D-Don't..."

 

"Clarke... calm down. Please." Finn says, but she looks away, tears swimming in her eyes, clouding her vision. Clarke slides down against the wall until she's on the floor, her legs to her chest and her dress splayed out on the floor. Suddenly, Finn is crouching down next to her and wrapping her in his arms.

 

"Get away from me, Finn! I mean it." She screams, desperately pushing him away. She can't believe the love she felt for him less than an hour ago is completely gone and is replaced by hatred and loathsome. "Just.. get away from me. _Please."_ She implores, her voice getting weaker.

 

Clarke spots the brunette behind him. She is grabbing him before she knows it and pulling him away from her. "Stay away from her, Finn. Leave her alone!"

 

For the first time, Finn acknowledges that his first girlfriend is in the room with them. He looks at her with anger, his eyes cold, accusatory, but she doesn’t cower away. In fact, she stands straighter, her eyebrow quirked up in a challenging way.

 

"Stay out of this, Raven." He turns back to Clarke. "I'm so sorry. I love you. I really do love you, Clarke." She hears him whisper. Behind him, she caught a glimpse of Raven. She's pacing around the room, her leg limping slightly. She rolls her eyes when love slips out of his lips as if she can't believe he could love anyone aside from himself. However, what stands out the most is how pained she looks, how tears are running down her slim, reddened cheeks. She hates Finn even more for this. How could he hurt someone like Raven?

 

She pushes him away roughly, and as she gets up, she lands a hard kick to his crotch. "Stay away from me, Finn. Don't ever come near me again, got it? Make sure you tell our guest the wedding is cancelled because you are a cheating son of a bitch." She walks to the door. When she's standing in front of it, hand on the knob, she turns around to Raven. She smiles in appreciation. If she had met her under different circumstances she knows she would make an amazing friend. "Thank you, Raven. You did the right thing. For the _both_ of us."

 

Clarke opens the door and leaves. Leaves the church and her guests. Leaves Finn behind. Leaves Wells and her mother when she hears them calling her name. Leaves Arkadia, the small town where she grew up, where her father died, where she spent the worst year of her life. She leaves her life behind in Arkadia, with nothing on her but her wallet and cellphone, and a strong desire to start all over where nobody will know her.

 

She gets on a train and heads to the bustling city she had always wanted to visit. Clarke leaves for TonDC on her wedding dress, getting weird glances as she walks aimlessly around the busy city, but she's never been so stress-free and careless in her life so she'll embrace the glances she gets if it means she gets to be calm and relaxed if only momentarily.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Bellamy**

 

"You screwed up." Bellamy guesses when he answers the phone, 'John Murphy' flashing on his screen. He doesn't usually call this early in the morning unless he had a terrible date the night before. Bellamy isn't so sure "last night" counted as a date though. From what Murphy has previously told him about his latest obsession, she doesn't seem so interested.

 

"Yeah, man, thank you for that. I called you so that you could console me, make me feel better about myself." Murphy breathes out a sigh and Bellamy purses his lips, feeling sorry for his closest friend.

 

"What did you do?" He asks the man on the other line, breathing out of his nose as he looks at the sky through the car window. It was a beautiful day, windy but sunny. His favorite kind of days.

 

"Well, she was covered in grease. It was _beautiful_." Bellamy laughs. He can't ever imagine that looking beautiful. But his friend seems to think otherwise. "No, seriously, Bellamy. She looked beautiful. And _hot_."

 

Bellamy rolls his eyes, chuckling lightly. "What did you do, Murphy?"

 

"I just wanted to help. Remember when we took Auto Tech classes in high school? Well, I wanted to show off the few skills we picked up and make myself look good in front of her."

 

Oh, he remembered Auto Tech. They never showed up to that class, opting to skip it and go to the library across the street from their school where two hot sisters worked. "We didn't pick up anything because we never attended, dumbass."

 

He sighs, defeatedly. "Yeah, well I thought I had picked up _something_. Anyway, I tried to pick up the transmission with my bare hands, I guess the motor is the lighter one, and dropped it on the hood of her car. I _destroyed_ her car. You should have seen her face. She already looked like she was having a shitty day. She was cursing me to the moon and back, and then she broke into tears." He groans and Bellamy laughs at him. "Laugh all you want. I'm sure you will meet a girl one day who will drive you crazy."

 

"Yeah, right." Bellamy replies, still laughing. "It's always going to be the other way around and you know it." He picks white fuzz on his pants as he waits for his driver to come down with the documents he asked for.

 

"You'll see, Bell." Murphy answers back confidently. "You just watch and see."

 

"Whatever, Murphy." He says, rolling his eyes as he threw his head back and let it rest on the leather seat. "It's not going to happen. Girls go crazy over me."

 

John continued, "It's gonna happen, Bellamy, sooner than you think. Just watch me. I'm so whipped." Bellamy chuckles. That's definitely true. His friend hasn't been the same since he met the mysterious girl he claims to be in love with. "Don't be a cocky billionaire. It's going to happen. She's going to drive you so crazy, you're going to lose your mi-"

 

Whatever he was saying is immediately cutoff when Bellamy's eyes spot a woman walking down the road. It isn't just a normal, ordinary woman. This woman is wearing a white gown that is long and drags behind her as she walks. A _wedding_ dress. It fit her perfectly, showing all her glorious curves. Her blonde hair is loose around her face, bouncing slightly with every step she took and the sun radiates from it perfectly, making it look golden. She looks like a goddess. He notices very tall high heels dangling from her fingers. On her other hand, she's holding a chocolate ice cream cone. She's eating from it, walking barefoot down the pavement, ignoring the weird stares she's receiving from the people around her.

 

For a moment, Bellamy feels something pierce his heart, a warm feeling spreading all over his body. His hands reach for the car door automatically. He wants to open it, take her in his arms and run to the nearest chapel, church or court. It doesn't matter. She's dressed in a wedding dress and he has on a suit. He feels as though he has a right to take her away and marry her. It almost seems meant to be. The golden haired beauty in a wedding dress was somehow sent to him. For him.

 

Instead of opening the door, he rolls down the window to get a clearer view of the enticing woman. She's beautiful, there's no denying that. But, damn, it's definitely the way she carries herself- with confidence and determination and an energetic spirit- that awed him.

 

Bellamy touches his chest, rubbing the burning skin right where his heart is. Fuck, she was already dug deep in his heart and he doesn't even know her. Why does he feel as though he's been struck with an arrow right at his heart? Did Cupid strike his cold heart?

 

Brushing away the ridiculous thoughts, his wonderstruck gaze falls on her again as a million questions circle his mind. Who is she? Why is she wearing a wedding dress? Where's the groom? Is she already married?

 

"Bell? Bellamy! Come on, don't be this way! I'm simply telling you the truth. You'll find a girl one day. _Bellamy_! Don't ignor-" The sound of Murphy's voice interrupt his thoughts. His friend is screaming something in his ear through the phone that is still between his hand and ear, but he can't concentrate on it. He's hypnotized. Unconsciously, he cuts the call and puts the phone in his pocket.

 

He needs to know who she is.

 

She suddenly stops and looks left and right. She waves her hand, trying to stop a cab which whizzed by her, causing her to frown. She picks a bit of her long dress up as she hurriedly turns her body around in frustration. Bellamy smiles at the action. Suddenly, his hands itch to touch the steering wheel and drive toward her to bring her home and keep her there forever.

 

And so, that's exactly what he does. Hopping over to the driver's seat, he looks at the rearview mirror, making sure that he looks irresistible. With a smirk on his face, he grabs the leather steering wheel and drives the car towards her. He stops his black Cadillac Escalade right in front of the blonde and rolls the window further down. A frown appears between her eyebrows and her eyes fall on him.

 

Fuck, she's even more beautiful from up close.

 

The first thing that catches his attention were her bright ocean blue eyes. They were sexy and cat like. Her eyes look like they hide so many secrets behind them and he wanted to know each and every one of them. They were mysterious and alluring, making him freeze. Bellamy could feel her gaze linger on his eyes and he tries to remain cool, calming his heart beat down.

 

"Wanna come over to my house, eat pizza, watch a romantic movie and fall helplessly in love?" A smirk is dancing on his lips. "Just a suggestion."

 

She raises her eyebrows, looking not the least bit impressed. A flirty smile stretch her lips all of a sudden and he grins in victory. The woman bends down to level her face with his. Bellamy is sure his heart is beating too fast as she leans in even closer to his face. The smile on her face drops in an instant and she says, "No thanks." She backs away from his car, the white gown trailing behind her as she looks for someone or something. Maybe a cab? Or a friend?

 

Shock curses through him. He blinks, trying to sink the fact that she rejected him. He feels a little disappointed at her rejection. Hell, who is he kidding? He is very disappointed.

 

He can't remember ever being rejected. Much less rejected so easily.

 

Who was the golden haired beauty and what was she doing to him?

 

Bellamy blinks his eyes in utter confusion. He must have misheard her. Or, more probable, she misheard him. He is sure that she is a godsend gift specifically for him. She's the one, no one can convince him otherwise anymore. That's why he is hurriedly getting out of his expensive car, not giving a damn he's left the keys on for anyone to take, and rushing to catch up to her.

 

"Wait! Hold on!" He grabs her arm, pulling her lightly to turn her around and, holy shit, she's so beautiful.

 

Bellamy is taken aback by her unique beauty. She's like no one he's seen or could ever find. The woman in front of him is like a snowflake with no other alike, or like a fingerprint. She was one in the seven billion living on this planet. Like no other. With the white gown in the middle of the busy street and her hair beautifully done, she resembles a _princess_.

 

The _princess_ pulls her arm from his grasp and looks up at him with an annoyed expression. "Wanna get back on your car, go to a cliff and drive off of it?" A smirk plays on her lips, a twinkle of mischief on her eyes. "Just a suggestion," she repeats his words from earlier, her tone playful, but he can tell she is being very serious.

 

Bellamy laughs. Feisty. "Okay, okay," he raises his hands in defeat. "We didn't get off on the right foot." He extends his hand in front of him. "I'm Bellamy. What's your name, Princess?"

 

She looks at his hand, but doesn't shake it. "Not Princess," she answers, not satisfying him with her name though.

 

"You're not from around here, are you?"

 

She looks up at him, worriedly. "No. That obvious?"

 

He wants to answer 'yes because people from here don't wear wedding dresses during the winter, or any day really', but decides against it, realizing he only asked her that question because he doesn't want their encounter to end. So he answers, "No, just a lucky guess," even though she stands out like a sore thumb as she gazes at the buildings around her, and the dress isn't helping her case.

 

Bellamy's eyes run down her wedding dress and he asks another question he desperately wants to know. "So, where's the wedding?"

 

She opens her mouth to answer, a frown starting to form between her eyebrows, but a shout behind her has her frozen in place. She doesn't even glance behind her simply asks, "How does giving the nice lady a ride sound?" 

 

He looks at her, then behind her shoulder to a man that seems to be trying to get to them through the crowd that has got her fidgeting. He thinks about driving her to a courthouse or his house and helplessly falling in love like he'd suggested earlier, but as he sees the man pushing people to the side, he thinks getting her to his car is a start.

 

"Sounds perfect," he answers, a smile spreading on his lips. He opens the door to his car for her and she climbs in easily even with the big dress on her. As he is rounding the black car, he hears the dark skinned man shout, "I knew I would find you here. Wait, Clarke!"

 

He ignites the car, but doesn't immediately drive, giving her a chance to get off if she wished. 

 

However, she turned around to look at him. "What are you looking at? _Drive."_ The blonde princess commands, and Bellamy grins, stepping on the pedal and speeding down the street.

 

Bellamy let's a comfortable silence set between them, but it's never entirely comfortable. His curiosity lingers in the air and she can sense it, he notices, as she sighs.

 

"Was that your fiancée?" Bellamy finally asks her.

 

She shakes her head as she leans it against the window. "No, he's my best friend."

 

Her best friend? So why had she ran away from him?

 

"Are you married?"

 

"No,"

 

Bellamy turns from the traffic ahead of him to check on the woman sitting next to him when he hears sadness in her voice. Her eyes are closed, but he can see a tear escape the corner of her eye and run down her cheek. Because she's giving him more than she had been out in the street, he decides to try to ask another question. "Are you running away from your wedding, Princess?"

 

Next to him, Clarke stiffens. "Not running away from my wedding. Running away from my life." He hears her sigh. "I found out my fiancée was cheating and had another girlfriend seconds before I said 'I do'."

 

Shit. He can't imagine someone cheating on the beautiful blonde princess next to him, or anyone for that matter. But canceling your wedding as it's occurring and deciding to start over from scratch in a city you don’t know must be hard.

 

"I'm sorry, Princess." He says. "You don't deserve that, _nobody_  deserves that. It's better you find out now, though, rather than later, right?" He turns to her and gives a reassuring smile before adding, "He doesn't deserve you."

 

She grins thankfully at him. It's a very nice smile, one that reaches her eyes. Bellamy notice she looks so much better when she smiles because her blue eyes glimmer.

 

"Clarke," he hears her whisper.

 

"What?"

 

She clears her throat and says louder, "My name is Clarke."

 

Bellamy smiles. His Princess' name is Clarke.

 

 


End file.
